


。

by Lxxii_natsu



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxxii_natsu/pseuds/Lxxii_natsu
Summary: 没写完也不会再写的
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	。

艾米莉亚受邀前往老友的聚会，她乘坐游轮渡过河面，欣赏湛蓝的天空，踩上了通完庄园的道路。僻静的长路上只有偶尔的鸟叫响起，艾米莉亚忍不住抱怨自己为什么不开车。突然的大雨更是让她狼狈地寻找能够遮蔽的地方。

她站在树下，看不到路途的终点，暴雨打湿了她的衣物，没忍住打了一连串喷嚏。她拿着已经进水花屏的手机抽动嘴角，不知道这场雨还有多久结束。  
“你好？”  
她转过头，一位瘦弱的漂亮女性站在她的身后，撑着一把红色的东方伞。  
“额，你好，请问这附近有能躲雨的地方吗？”她有些迟钝地抹开脸上的水珠。  
“我不太清楚，不过我现在要回家，你要和我一起吗？”  
“我家只有我一个人，你不用担心。”那位女性又补充了一句。  
对方甚至贴心地提出了带她回家，或许还能吃上一顿晚饭。  
艾米莉亚没有理由拒绝，她点点头，站到那位女性分享出的那半边伞下，偏离了主路。

在路途的交流中，她知道了对方叫做伊那，父母已经去世，留下了这座房屋，为了避免触景生情，伊那开始了旅行，只是临近父母的忌日才回来看看。  
这里太过深入山林，房屋之间都间隔了很长的距离，也很难有相互认识的机会，更何况伊那已经将近一年没有回到这里，而艾米莉亚的老友最近才买下了这里的房屋。  
这很好的解释为什么老友从未提到过附近有一位独居的女性。

或许是由于太久没人居住，这里的照明电路已经老化，无法使用，不过幸好天然气管道还是正常，足以供应她洗个热水澡。  
热水和温暖的食物驱散了艾米莉亚身上的寒意，她接过对方递过的热牛奶，坐在安乐椅上小口啜饮，头发还在向下滴落未干的水珠。  
伊那点燃了壁炉上的蜡烛，摇曳的火光摇摇晃晃，艾米莉亚觉得自己的眼睛也被火焰晃得晕眩，她打了个哈欠，听到伊那的轻笑声。  
“如果你困了，可以去二楼左手边第二个房间，我昨天才打扫过，衣柜里还有我以前的睡衣。不过在睡觉之前记得把头发擦干净，要不然第二天你会头痛。”  
艾米莉亚疑惑为什么对方提前打扫过房屋，转念又想，或许对方是在怀念父母未过世时的日子，又把疑惑咽了回去。

她把半湿的毛巾放到床边的柜子上，最后还是没解开浴袍。在别人家裸睡说到底不是很好，艾米莉亚想。她反穿浴衣，趴在床上，避免还有些湿润的头发直接接触到枕面，就这样进入梦乡。

似乎有一双手塞入到自己乳肉与浴衣间的空隙，掌心兜住她的乳房，指尖划过挺起的乳首，偶尔用力捻拉，更多是轻轻地拨弄。  
她发出悠长的气音，又被不知什么拉开了双腿，冰凉滑腻的物体擦过充血的阴唇，没有进入的打算。

她被雷声惊起，看到窗外的闪电照亮整片森林，狂风暴雨让木制的窗户发出牙酸的吱吱声。  
她觉得小腹酸胀，还在发热的下身有种悬而未决的遗憾感。艾米莉亚向下伸手，不出意外地摸到了一手的粘液和肿立的阴蒂。  
她趴在床上犹豫了一会，跪立起身，打算忽视下身的不适感，直接去找纸巾把那些粘液擦净。  
刚出门，她就有些退缩。夏夜的雨声扩大了她的黑暗的恐惧。旁边的房间开了门，在昏黄的烛光里，带着眼镜的伊那从房间内走出。  
“怎么了，艾米？”她的声音中带有一丝明显的困倦，“我听到你开门的声音，又一直没有接下来的动静。”  
艾米莉亚挠了挠自己的脸，打算维持一点成人的自尊，“我找不到厕所，你能给我个大致的方向吗？”  
对面的伊那点点头，做出了然的表情，她回房间提出一盏马灯递给艾米莉亚，指向了走廊最深处的黑暗。  
“要我陪你吗？”或许是看出艾米莉亚脸上的惧意，伊那贴心的发问。  
“不，不用了！谢谢！”她拒绝了伊那的好意，向前方走去，才迈出一步，听到了伊那带着笑意的调侃。  
“好风景。”  
艾米莉亚僵在原地，想起浴衣被自己调换了正反，又睡了一觉，此刻已经松松垮垮，或许自己的后背完全裸露了在对方的视线之下。  
至少下半身还是遮着的，艾米莉亚自暴自弃地想。

她回到床上，把自己完全蒙在被子里，岔开双腿，等待性欲自己消退。  
平心而论，一个成年人，有这种欲望非常正常，如果是在自己家，艾米莉亚会直接动手解决完就睡。但现在在别人的家里，她的心理上还有些障碍，只能和本能做拉力赛。

“你没睡好吗？”伊那看到了她眼底的淡淡黑圈。  
“我可能有些认床。”艾米莉亚撒了个谎，她揉揉自己的眼角，站到窗边。  
外面的雷雨更大了，冲刷了周围的植被，露出黄色的土地。  
伊那站到了她身边，“可能这几天都不会停了，你那边着急吗，如果比较急我可以先送你出去。”  
“还好，我提前了一周出发，还有几天。”  
“你可以继续住下去，我没那么早离开，如果你现在走了我可能要一个人在这里继续住小半个月。”  
“嗯……可以，不过可以借我下手机吗，我可能要给他先打个电话通知下这件事。”  
她看到伊那欲言又止的表情，想起这栋屋子没有电力，也沉默下来。  
“你没有手机是怎么度过在这里的一个月的。”  
“我是个画家，呆在画室的时间比和别人交流的时间更多。”  
“那看来要不然雨先停下，要不然他先报警让警察沿路找到这里了。”艾米莉亚翘起嘴角，开了个自己的玩笑。

她在半梦半醒间又感受到那双指节分明的手，这次它从腰后的缝隙伸入，沿着她的腰线下滑。浅浅抚摸敏感的性器，等小穴开始湿润后插入一根手指。  
艾米莉亚想阻止那双手，却发现全身都失去了力气，只有嘴里还在发出含糊的抗拒，混杂断断续续的喘息。  
冰凉的手指进入她的身体里，搅动碾过周围的皱褶，又退出把手上的湿液抹到臀部上，揉捏饱满的臀肉，根根手指像是想陷进其中。

“***！！”艾米莉亚骂了出来，她再次醒来，下身依旧是那种不上不下的状态。  
糟糕的春梦，发生在糟糕的时间和糟糕的地点，以糟糕的方式结束。  
她甚至能感觉只要再稍加一些刺激，下半身就能好好的到达高潮然后自己也终于能他妈的睡个好觉。  
她握紧拳头，全力砸向床面，老旧的木床发出巨大的吱呀声。  
深呼吸了几口气，艾米莉亚把手伸向下身，她侧方身子，夹拢了双腿，才摸上湿滑的穴口，就被敲门声打断了动作。  
“艾米，我听到你那边有什么声音，发生了什么吗？”她听到伊那在门外关切的问道。  
“抱歉，我不小心滚下床了！”她向门外喊到。  
“你……”  
“没什么事，你继续回去睡吧！”  
门外的脚步声逐渐远去，艾米莉亚抒了口气，打算继续手上的动作，却发现阴蒂已经完全冷静下来，只剩下大腿内侧的湿滑证明她错过了最好的时机。  
艾米莉亚攥紧了床单，把自己埋到枕头里，发出无声的尖啸。

来时的衬衫与外披已经干透，暴雨倒是坚持岗位的继续。  
艾米莉亚已经找不到要做的事，她现在坐在安乐椅上，有一下没一下蹬着地面，企图在摇晃中找到平衡。  
另一边的伊那在画布上涂抹颜料，不相容的色块融合出全新的色彩。  
“伊那，你在这里住会做梦吗？”她还是没忍住问出声。  
对面的伊那明显愣了一下，停下了手中的画笔，“没有，怎么了。”  
“……不，没事。”  
“你做噩梦了吗？”  
“不是，我，额，啊……”艾米莉亚想开口，却不知道该怎么回答。  
没有人会告诉一位才认识两天的女性，自己在对方家里被与性相关的梦境所困扰。  
“这里的确有些黑，如果你觉得害怕，我晚上可以去和你一起睡。”  
“不！！不需要！真的！！”她忍不住扬起声，眼前是伊那温柔的笑脸。想都不用想，伊那一定把她当成做了噩梦会惊醒，进而整晚睡不着的小孩。

在艾米莉亚的极力拒绝下，伊那回去了自己的房间。  
这晚，艾米莉亚穿好内衣，把睡袍扎得结结实实，平躺上床。如果那该死的性幻想对象这次也没有做到最后，艾米莉亚打算至少要揍一拳在他，或者她的脸上。

她的视野里一片黑暗，隐约觉得有一双无骨的手抬起自己的双脚驾到肩上，湿热的软肉隔着布料濡湿了艾米莉亚的穴口。那双手拉开了她的内裤，两只拇指撑开窄小的入口，将柔软的舌头插入到里面搅动。  
艾米莉亚跟随着下身的推动发出糯软的呻吟，她的小腹蔓起酸胀感，肉壁开始有节律的收缩。  
可那条肉舌没多久就退出了，它舐过最后一片皱褶，给收缩吐出热液的小嘴一个安慰的亲吻，没有留恋的离开。  
很明显，艾米莉亚没有忘记自己睡前所想，她握紧了拳头，一拳挥出——  
把自己带到了地上。  
冰凉的地面和腰上的剧痛以及下身的湿润感让她感觉很不好，她能感觉到自己的呼吸在加快，鼻子也有些发酸。  
“艾米？你摔下来了吗？”她听到了门开的声音，还看到伊那的腿出现在门口中。  
“你还好吗？？”伊那走到她身边把她扶回床上。  
“还好。”是的，她相信自己还好，除了身上痛得要死，下身酸胀得不行，还有说话的时候带着的哽咽，她他妈的真的很好。  
“你在哭吗？”她甚至听到伊那的声音在他妈的发笑！  
“没有！”她捂着腰恶狠狠地说。  
伊那已经完全笑出来了，她回到自己的房间拿来一个枕头放到艾米莉亚的床上，坐到艾米莉亚的身边。  
她把两个枕头叠在一起放到自己那里，让艾米莉亚枕着自己的手臂。  
“乖孩子乖孩子。”伊那轻轻拍打艾米莉亚的后背，帮助艾米莉亚顺气，等对方的呼吸平复下来一些，从柜子里拿出一盒纸巾帮艾米莉亚擦了眼泪还擤了鼻涕。  
艾米莉亚打了个哭嗝，显然没有多好受。羞耻感让她有些愤怒，主要是针对自身。或许是刚刚哭过，身上还有些发热，而这就代表着下身的欲望没有消退。  
她现在的感受非常糟糕，这几天梦里的挑逗几乎让她到达了一个临界点，她现在更需要一次发泄，而不是温柔的拍拍。但是伊那就在这里，她根本不可以解决这个更大的问题。  
或许是姿势有些别扭，伊那试图让艾米莉亚与自己贴近一些。她的动作如此突然，以至于艾米莉亚还没来得及阻止，在被楼上大腿时，发出了剧烈的颤动，也从喉头滚出了被压抑许久的呻吟。  
屋子回归寂静，只有艾米莉亚的喘息声还在房间里摇晃。  
伊那似乎斟酌了一会，小心翼翼地开口，“你还好吗？”  
回答她的是艾米莉亚加剧的呼吸声。

如果外面不是小雨而是月光，伊那能看到艾米莉亚死死咬着嘴唇，眼泪在眼睛里盛满打转。  
艾米莉亚接过了伊那递过来的纸巾，她暂时不想说话。  
下身还在抽抽噎噎地吐出热液，一股一股打湿大腿内侧的皮肤。她都不知道自己这么能流水！  
她把被弄脏的纸巾递给伊那，让对方帮忙扔到纸篓里，自己抽着气躺回床上，她从未有过这样一刻痛恨自己过分的精神，让现在的自己无法一秒进入睡眠。  
艾米莉亚躺在床上装死，直到伊那翻进她的两腿间，并且把双手搭上她的内裤向下拉。  
“不要！”艾米莉亚抓紧了伊那的手腕，不让她继续向下。  
可伊那曲起手指压了压完全湿透的内裤，让艾米莉亚发出自己都不曾想象过的渴求声。  
伊那侧过头亲吻艾米莉亚的手指，“不舒服我们就停手，好吗？”

艾米莉亚最后还是退让了，她咬着自己的一只袖子，另一只手抓上伊那肩上的衣物。  
那块湿透的布料被伊那丢到床下，她并起中指和无名指，顺畅地插入到张合的穴口中。  
“好湿。”伊那低低地笑出声，她听到艾米莉亚委屈的呜咽和肩上被踩上的压力。及时住了口。  
伊那的手指抵抗着软肉的绞合向上顶起，她将两指全部插进那张贪吃的嘴里，又悉数抽出在没入。她也没有忘记好好安慰被孤立的阴蒂，粗糙的舌面剐蹭那一点，突出的犬齿偶尔划到脆弱的花粒。  
不需要多久，艾米莉亚就喘息着泄了身。伊那撑开试图收缩的血肉，涌出的水液被她舔尽，她向上撑起身，与艾米莉亚平行。  
很明显，艾米莉亚知道伊那想干嘛。她伸出手推拒伊那，不让对方有俯身的机会。  
随着喉头的滚动，伊那把液体咽了下去。她伸出手抽出几张纸巾把自己脸上的水液擦尽，附带艾米莉亚大腿上已经发凉的粘液也抹干净。  
“这么快，忍了好几天？”伊那神色如常地把纸团丢到纸篓里。  
“……这几天一直在做梦。”  
“所以白天问我那个问题？”伊那捏了把艾米莉亚的屁股，留下一个鲜红的掌印。  
艾米莉亚没有回应，只是羞红了脸。过了会，她推了推伊那，示意对方从她身上下来。  
她的脚还架在伊那的肩膀上，此时伊那跪在床上，让艾米莉亚腰下悬空，只有半个背还在床上。  
她相信如果不是自己勤于锻炼，柔韧性较好，光是这个姿势就足够让自己痛得想死。  
可伊那只是拍了拍艾米莉亚还在发抖的下身，把水液再一次抹开。  
“……伊那？”  
伊那像没听见她的声音，撩开自己的睡裙，在艾米莉亚不可置信的眼神里扶起不属于女性的性器。在艾米莉亚有所反应前，压下艾米莉亚的膝弯，完全的把艾米莉亚折叠起来。  
“不用害怕，艾米。”她低下身子对艾米莉亚耳语，挺立的阴茎滑过颤栗的花穴，触碰还未瑟缩的阴蒂。  
“我帮你解决了性欲，现在该我了对吗？”她无视艾米莉亚的推拦，扶着下身对准了还在张合的穴口，全部推入进去。  
身体相撞的瞬间，伊那满足的喘息和艾米莉亚略带痛苦的呻吟同时响起。  
伊那扣紧艾米莉亚的两只手腕压过头顶，低下头与艾米莉亚接吻。  
伊那湿滑的舌头带着未散的些许咸腥味闯入艾米莉亚的口腔，她躲避着想把伊那推出去，却只是被搅上后纠缠在一起，想咬下去时下身的冲撞总会及时的让她全身发软，透明的唾液溢出嘴角，湿漉漉的挂在脸上。  
伊那已经松开了那只压着她膝弯的手，转而抹上她嘴边的唾液，再把它们抹到挺立的乳房。她的掌心擦过翘立的乳首，曲起两只手指夹起乳头，拇指微长的指甲掐弄被濡湿的圆粒。  
才几次抽插，热液就浇灌在伊那埋在艾米莉亚身体里的冠头上。伊那直起身停止了动作，深深吸了一口气。  
“艾米，你真的……非常敏感。”她笑着抒出一口气，把阴茎拔出。  
她抽出艾米莉亚睡衣的那条腰带，把艾米莉亚的手腕绑到床头。  
放在艾米莉亚胸前的那只手被她移到无法闭合的穴口上，伊那又将手指伸进去抠挖了几下，把艾米莉亚的爱液抹到了后方的那个紧闭的穴口，浅浅插入一个指节。  
“不要……！！”  
“乖，艾米，好好的做好这些，要不然等下会痛的。”伊那中指用力，也插了进去。  
“伊那！！”艾米莉亚的声音里带上了愤怒，但伊那还在自顾自的转动手腕，她撑开紧紧咬合她手指的穴口，把第三根手指也插了进入。  
艾米莉亚说不出话了，她的脸因为疼痛而发白，胸腔起伏着试图分散下身的疼痛。  
“可能光靠你自己不太行？”伊那问到，却不是真的征求艾米莉亚的意见。她抽出手，把艾米莉亚翻了个身，背对自己。

稍微从疼痛中缓解过来的艾米莉亚才塌下僵直的腰，又感受到有什么细长冰冷的东西插到自己屁股里又退出，留下了冰凉的液体。  
伊那的手指又插了进来，现在比刚才好活动多了，手指的抽动不再充满阻涩感。她又抽动几下，抽出手指。  
艾米莉亚的额头渗出冷汗，她只能抓紧缠绕着自己手腕的白条，咬着床单，试图忍下嘴里的呜咽和喘息。突然，从她内部向外的压力退出去了，她还没来得及送一口气，炽热的管状物就顺着通道挤进她的身体中，几乎将她撕成两半。

“扩张的时间太短了，还是会有些痛吧。”伊那关切地发问，却没有给艾米莉亚缓冲的时间，下身已经开始抽插，她压到艾米莉亚身上，承受了所有重量的艾米莉亚马上陷进床面。  
伊那一只手抓上艾米莉亚的乳房，大力地抓糅，另一只手盖上花穴，揉搓挺立的花蕊。  
在她射出去前，艾米莉亚已经哭着到达了顶峰，没被阻塞的穴口涌出大股花液，顺着她的大腿向下滑。伊那听到艾米莉亚哭着求她停下，但伊那还是继续手上的拨弄，直到自己的脊柱一阵发麻也没停手。她撑在艾米莉亚身上，缓慢地退出，看见自己的阴茎拉出一条银丝，红肿的后穴就这样挂着那条银丝，可怜兮兮地收缩，也合不拢，露出里面殷红的肠肉。  
伊那笑着拍了拍艾米莉亚的屁股，又重新揉了一把艾米莉亚的阴蒂。  
她听到有淅淅沥沥的水声，手上流过一股无色的热液。  
“艾……”  
“闭嘴！”  
在伊那的视角里，艾米莉亚又喘又哭，下身混乱一片，唯一可以确定的是艾米莉亚现在绝对不想理她。  
伊那转过头，看了看窗外已经泛白的天空。  
她解开了艾米莉亚手腕上的拘束，“我去洗个澡，你先休息一会？”  
艾米莉亚维持着被绑的姿势，没有回应，伊那没有自讨没趣，自觉离开了房间。

伊那擦干头发上的水珠，走进艾米莉亚的房间，看到艾米莉亚抱着被子缩在床角警惕地盯着她，眼睛和鼻子都还在发红。  
“我还以为你跳窗了。”伊那笑着说，她看到对面那人愣了一下，松开被子就要起身，脚才踩到地上又无力地跪下。  
“你会痛两三天的，而且这场雨也还要几天。”伊那指了指窗外，走近艾米莉亚，不意外的看到对方朝远离自己的方向退开。

艾米莉亚看到伊那举起双手停在床的另一边，带着无辜的笑容，“不去清理会发烧的。”  
她知道伊那指的是什么，但现在愤怒与恐惧让她没法冷静的思考。  
“这样，你先去洗澡，等雨停了我就送你出去？”  
“马上送我出去！”  
“好啊。”伊那的尾音上扬，听起来轻飘飘的，她又补充了一句，“如果你走得动路。”  
“我当然……”艾米莉亚撑着膝盖起身，勉强扶到床边，身后的钝痛感又让她悬着不敢继续。  
“姆？”伊那歪着头就这样看着她僵在半空，“要我扶你一把吗？”她明知故问地对艾米莉亚发问。  
“哈……哈嗯……！”艾米莉亚扶着床还是直起了身子。  
“过来？”伊那向艾米莉亚伸出手。  
犹豫再三，艾米莉亚还是握上那只手，手掌相握的瞬间被伊那朝她的方向拉了下，她本能地向下一撑，险些摔在床上。  
“你确定你能走？”伊那眯起眼，手指隔着布料在她的背后沿着脊柱向下滑，在尾骨处停下，顶着那块用力。“我如果要对你做什么，在只有我们两个的地方，还需要征得你的同意吗？”  
“乖一点，艾米。”她恢复了笑脸，穿过艾米莉亚的肩膀将她扶起，这次艾米莉亚没有反抗，乖乖地被伊那搀着去了浴室。

艾米莉亚看起来还是有些抗拒。她被伊那从后背抱着，在伊那的怀里发抖。  
伊那似乎有意忽视了她的动作，也没有急于做些什么，只是空出的那只手沾了水在艾米莉亚的后背画画，哼着摇篮曲一样的曲调。  
伊那在艾米莉亚的肩胛处点了两下，代表自己画作的完成。  
“艾米，如果你和不熟的人一起洗澡，千万不要把后背像这样露出来，有些仪式就是靠在别人身上完成绘画进行的。”伊那突然说了些没有前因后果的话。  
“……我不会和不熟的人洗澡。”艾米莉亚从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
伊那舀起热水抹开残余的水迹，在突出的颈椎上开始啃咬。  
她们又做了一次，这次伊那射到了她的阴道里。

以及餐桌上，画布前，那张摇摇晃晃的安乐椅也没有被放过。

如果无力反抗生活，那就享受它。  
伊那对着艾米莉亚开玩笑。  
如果她们的下身没有连在一起而且伊那还扼着她的手要她摸摸收缩的下身，也许自己还能笑出来。艾米莉亚想。

艾米莉亚觉得自己的生活有些可悲，先是在去朋友家的路上遇到大雨，再是跟着一位女性到了无法与外界通讯的密闭房子，接着做了三天春梦，最后顺势而然的也不知道算强奸还是合奸，总而言之她现在和伊那睡在另一个房间的床上。  
伊那浅浅的呼吸声在她耳后响起，艾米莉亚小心地拿开伊那放在她腰上的手，蹑手蹑脚坐起。  
下身的疼痛让她在床上坐了很久，直到身体有些习惯这份疼痛，她才缓缓起身。  
才迈开一步，她就差点摔在地上，艾米莉亚有些胆怯地回头，伊那只是皱了皱眉，没有醒来。  
艾米莉亚呼了口气，再次站起来。没有清理的精水顺着大腿内侧滑下，实话说，非常难受，但现在不是在意这些的时候，她想。  
衣物被挂在门边的衣帽架上，艾米莉亚停停穿穿，忍住疼痛换好衣服。

她离开卧室，看到前几天伊那休息的那间屋子有暖黄色的灯光透出。  
下楼必须经过那里，艾米莉亚向里面看了一眼。  
非常奇怪，明明没有人在这里，伊那还是在桌上立了一盏烛灯。  
她看到桌面上立着一个相框，隐隐约约有三个人像在上面。  
还挺温情，如果你父母知道你在这栋房子里强奸路人不懂会怎么想。艾米莉亚腹诽。

她走进那间房间，拿起那个相框，依靠摇晃的灯光看清上面的人脸。  
一对夫妻带着灿烂的笑容，他们的孩子站在中间，眼睛笑得眯成一条线，对着镜头端庄的微笑。  
相片的左下角标注着日期，就是去年拍摄的相片。  
一个幸福美满的家庭，如果不是图上的孩子是一位年逾四十的女性。  
艾米莉亚的呼吸加重，她压下自己内心的错愕与恐惧，把这个相框放回桌面上。  
灯火发出的暗光摇晃，又把照片上的人脸模糊回黑暗中。  
“很温馨的家庭对吗？我也觉得。如果这个女人没有为了祭祀邪神而杀害自己的父母。”伊那清冷的声音在她的背后响起。  
艾米莉亚转过头，看到伊那靠在门后，十指交叉放在腹前，脸上是一成不变的笑脸。  
不，她无法判断那是不是伊那。“她”的耳朵更像故事里的精灵，又尖又长；头顶有两条类似触角的东西随着伊那的动作微微摇晃，“她”颊边的物体比起头发，更类似于触须一样的质感。  
“……你是谁？”艾米莉亚俯下身，盯着那位生物。  
“重新自我介绍一下，一伊那尓栖，也是她所祭祀的邪神的祭司。”“她”将手掌放到自己胸前，向艾米莉亚颔首。  
“啊，放心，你不用这么警惕。”

**Author's Note:**

> 查了下日期发现是两个月前写的了，一直没有结局也懒得结了  
> 不继续写是因为这两个月我已经从伊那x侦探变成侦探x伊那了  
> 


End file.
